


A Good Night's Sleep

by ShiTiger



Series: Inside Out ficlets [1]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joy and Sadness go missing, Fear has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Sleep

“Anger?”

A familiar whiny voice broke through Anger’s slumber. The crimson emotion peeled open his eyes to glare at the ceiling. 

“Can I...” There was a long pause as footsteps crossed the room. 

Anger didn’t have to turn his head to know that Fear was now hovering next to his bed. It didn’t take long for the silence to become infuriating. “WHAT?!” the volatile emotion finally demanded.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Why don’t you sleep with Disgust?” Anger fumed. 

“She says I’m too clingy,” Fear admitted. Even in the darkness, Anger knew that the other emotion’s hair-like antenna was drooping as he spoke. 

“Ugh, fine. Get in – and Don’t hog the covers,” the short-tempered emotion stated. In moments, there was a tall, lanky body next to him on the bed. Grumbling under his breath, Anger tried to get back to sleep. As he was finally drifting off, Anger thought he heard a soft, “Thank you, Anger.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> No pairing. Although, it can also be seen as pre-slash, if you want. Next fic in this series is focused on one-sided Fear/Anger, Sadness/Disgust.


End file.
